


Recovery

by soer



Series: Deity Verse [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deities, Fantasy, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2816420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soer/pseuds/soer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1062714">Warm Flame</a>, this piece is set during the time Furihata is recovering from his injuries and when restoration of every land is in progress, up until the epilogue and a little bit past it, from the previous work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Initially intended to be published on FuriAka Day, but because I was started on that day and wasn’t able to finish a short scene in time, it ended up getting turned into a long piece. So instead, I’ll say Happy Birthday Akashi!
> 
> Acknowledgements: Thanks to [Fuwacchi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fuwacchi/pseuds/fuwacchi) for getting me to explore what might have happened between the recovery process and the result of Akashi and Furihata’s relationship in the first place, because I had honestly not thought about it before we talked. Although the overall piece didn’t turn out to be exactly what I came up with either hahaha. I’m pretty satisfied with how this turned out though.
> 
> Thanks to [Tricyleamoving](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricycleamoving/pseuds/Tricycleamoving) for being a patient beta and reading through the drafts. Thank you for answering all the questions I had, and helping me through all the small details I wasn’t sure on, especially since you were so busy with participating in both rounds of two different secret santa events for this year and travelling by plane to go home on the 20th, yet still helping me out while you were able to.

**-**

**iv-6. recovery**

-

Rebuilding took up most of their time.

It was a slow and long process, because the remaining members of the Shrine of Fire couldn’t look at their home without remembering their fallen comrades, the ones who had stayed behind, with the belief that they had been safe. Yet their home, the most powerful of all shrines, had been breached, and their safety invaded. It was hard to walk through the halls with the knowledge that they would never see their friends again. It was a difficult task to do – return to routine as if nothing had happened, as if they hadn’t returned to a sea of charred ash and blood.

Of all who had stayed behind, only Kouki and Mika had survived, and though they were relieved, the two couldn’t make up the total of what had been lost.

Knowing their sentiments, their deity was kind, and sent them amongst the humans instead, to help rebuild and restore the lands under their protection, for they too, needed to recover. It was a welcome distraction, one that was needed to help their minds recover from the trauma.

-

As expected, the attendants who had chosen to remain at the Shrine of Fire were all members of his inner circle. Seijuurou could hardly blame the ones who had left – in the silence, the echoes of the battle that had taken place flashed into his mind constantly, giving him a sickening insight to what exactly had occurred that day. The Shrine of Fire was impervious to all flames but his own so it could not easily be destroyed. But that did not mean it was invincible to brute strength that tore holes into walls and glass, that broke apart cement and tile. Using a cleansing flame, Seijuurou gently removed the scorch marks that his fallen bride had placed all over the gray-white stone, restoring it to its former color. But the action did not mean the event was forgotten.

On the other side of the courtyard he could hear Reo aiding and supervising both Eikichi and Kotarou in fixing the disrupted exterior while Chihiro and the few members that remained worked on the disarrayed interior. Seijuurou took a deep breath and made his way to the single monument he had erected in honor of his fallen household. The gravestone was finely decorated and listed the name of every member whose life had been taken, including the few who had been on the battlefield with Seijuurou. No one was forgotten, and every name was decorated and evenly spaced, with Sumiko’s name positioned in the very center. Running his hand over the smooth slab, he acknowledged each and every name until he had read them all. Their spirits were not ones to linger, but the ones that did had been satisfied by his actions and were able to move on from their violent deaths.

Unbidden, the kitsune found his thoughts turning back to the rabbit, who had somehow managed to worm a way into his heart. Seeing the brunet so near death had been shocking, and he never wanted to see the other in such a position again. Tetsuya had been able to bring Kouki back from the brink of death, but the actual healing process would take longer than a couple of minutes. It would be quite some time before the rabbit would be fully recovered, both mentally and physically.

-

The room was dark when he entered, its occupant fast asleep on the bed in the center. Seijuurou knew it was better for him to visit during daylight hours but he was afraid his presence would bring the rabbit stress (although Tetsuya had remarked that no such thing would occur). Taking a seat by the bed, his sharp eyes raked over the rabbit’s slumbering form to inspect how well the other was healing. There was progress, but it was still too early to celebrate. And yet, all he wanted was for the rabbit to recover faster, so he could stand healthy at his side once more.

“Sleep well, Kouki,” he murmured, allowing himself to smooth out the brunet’s bangs briefly before he left.

-

Seijuurou was deep in meditation when Chihiro approached the pagoda, but the fox knew better than to interrupt the kitsune at such moments, so he just waited until the other noticed his presence.

“...What is it, Chihiro?” Seijuurou inquired at last, opening his eyes to meet that of his follower’s.

“The others have returned and are waiting for you by the head of the shrine,” Chihiro responded.

“So they’ve arrived. I had thought they would stay away for another month.” Seijuurou rose from his seat and strode down the steps, taking the path that would lead him back to the entrance of the shrine. Chihiro followed him at an even pace and the two reached their destination in a matter of minutes.

Reo, Kotarou, and Eikichi were standing clustered to one side when the two arrived, and the kitsune could see why their stance was as such.

All the shrine attendants were lined up in rows in front of the steps, kneeling with heads bowed, expressions solemn. The ones who had left were joined by those who had stayed – the whole of them were a single unit, united in feelings and actions.

“Why are you kneeling?” Seijuurou asked with genuine curiosity. “Rise.”

But they did not.

“Akashi-sama, forgive us for not having the strength to face the aftermath of our fallen comrades. We should have been beside you this whole time, yet we left you alone when you were the most affected by what happened.” Together in one fluid motion they bowed down until their foreheads touched the cool gray-white stone.

Seijuurou would be lying if he said he wasn’t moved by the sincerity of their words. “We all handle situations differently. What kind of deity would I be to begrudge my followers the time to come to terms with what happened?”

“Nevertheless, we should have been by your side despite any discomforts we might have had. Forgive us, Akashi-sama.”

“Then rise, and resume your duties.” In all honesty, Seijuurou was touched by their words, but it was not like him to show blatant signs of affection. Besides, such statements were unnecessary, as he could _feel_ the depth of what they were trying to communicate. **<** Your feelings are known to me, but the best way to move forward is not to linger in the past. Lift your heads. Meet my gaze. **> ** His eyes met each and every one of his followers before him. “What is there to forgive? Your placement among our human brethren was but one task that had to be fulfilled amongst others. There is no shame in leaving to protect your home, nor is there shame in feeling overwhelmed by the tragedy that had befallen our home. The best way to honor us is to move forward. If you have the strength to do so, then rise.”

And they did.

-

Those who spoke of him knew him to be strict, perhaps even one of the most severe to hold the position of the Firelands’ deity. And he was as strict, bold, and unforgiving as they described him. But above all, he was just, and no one knew that fact better than the members of the Fox’s Court who were his closest and most dedicated followers.

Seijuurou could care less of what others thought of him, especially those who did not follow him in worship. In his eyes the ones who mattered were the ones whose voices he could hear, because they were the ones who believed, and it was his duty to respond to those heart-felt prayers before anything else.

-

“He came to visit me again. But I wish he hadn’t come when I was asleep.” He fell silent, his hands twisting around white cloth. “Do you think... one day he’ll stop?”

The other shook his head. “It’s a possibility, but I wouldn’t dwell on it. He’s never been quite so easy to read.”

The brunet kept his eyes cast downward. “I know it’s selfish of me, but I can’t help wanting to see Akashi-sama all the time. But... with all that happened, he needs to focus all his energy on restoration. Especially since the outer circle of the Fox’s Court left, Kuroko-sama. They wanted to stay, but it was just too hard for them, so Akashi-sama spread them across the Firelands.” He drew his knees close to his chest. “But he must be so lonely, you know? Especially as a divine ruler...” He turned his head to face the usagi. “Just like how it hit you hard when we extracted our spies who couldn’t make it out of enemy territory and those who were lost in the fight.” He couldn’t help the tears that trickled down his eyes. “I was there when it happened, Kuroko-sama, but I couldn’t do anything about it, couldn’t help them at all. I was there for three years, but they’ve been there since forever, and now they’re all gone.”

“That wasn’t your fault, Furihata-kun.” The usagi placed his hand comfortingly on the rabbit’s head. “I can tell how sincere you feel about Akashi-kun you know.” He chuckled. “It’s the first time I’ve heard a heart pray so much for another deity.”

The brunet couldn’t help the blush that overtook his face, heating up his cheeks. “I-I’m sorry,” he stammered, heart hammering in embarrassment. “I, I hadn’t realized-”

His deity cut him off. “It’s fine, Furihata-kun.” He gave his follower a heartfelt smile. “You don’t realize it, but you’re kinder than you give yourself credit for. When we found out what had happened to Kaoru’s group, you were one of the few who thought of me. It was a very kind gesture.”

“Oh.” The rabbit fell quiet. “I didn’t realize.”

The usagi let out a chuckle. “That’s part of your charm.”

A knock sounded on the door, and Fukuda and Kawahara peeked into the room. “We’re about to deliver more supplies to the villages living on the outskirts of the Shadowlands. Furi, wanna come?”

“I’d love to,” the brunet said brightly, hopping off the bed.

The usagi also rose. “Please don’t forget to bring back a detailed report on the surrounding area of the border upon your return.”

“Yes Kuroko-sama,” the trio chorused with a short bow, afterwards taking their leave.

-

There was a knock on the door. “Yes, come in,” the brunet spoke from the corner of the room where he kept his bookcase, intently looking for one tome in particular.

“I see you’ve been healing rather well, Kouki.” The familiar voice in the doorway had him abandoning his search and turning in surprised delight.

“Akashi-sama!” The brunet bounded over to the kitsune immediately. “Come in, please sit.”

Seijuurou stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. “How have you been?” He took a seat on the wooden chair set beside the rabbit’s bed.

“Good. I’ve been helping some villagers rebuild their stores and delivering food. What about you?” Kouki asked, settling himself onto his bed.

“Reconstruction has been going well.” Seijuurou responded.

Kouki, sensing there was something more, prodded him to continue. “And?” he asked softly.

“The outer circle of my court returned,” he said simply. “I... hadn’t been sure if they would,” he admitted.

The rabbit took the kitsune’s hands in his own automatically, without any conscious thought. “Even though they’re part of the outer circle, they still do care about you, Akashi-sama. Do you remember what I said before? Even though something like this has happened, it’s no one’s fault, not yours, not theirs. We all waver, but it doesn’t mean that faith doesn’t come back stronger.” He searched the depths of those heterochromatic eyes with earnest. “They care about you, Akashi-sama, and they always will.”

“Thank you, Kouki.” The kitsune sighed and closed his eyes.

The rabbit immediately noticed the tiredness that rested within those features. His hand reached out on its own to stroke the kitsune’s cheek. His touch was soft and ginger, but Seijuurou’s eyes snapped back open at the contact.

“What are you doing?” he asked, bewildered.

“How long has it been since you slept?” Kouki asked instead. “Do you still hear their voices?”

Seijuurou hesitated, but nodded in answer to the proposed question. “Though their spirits have all passed on, I can still hear the echo of their voices within the walls.” The rabbit was the only person he had told this tidbit of information to. “As for sleep, there is still too much to do.”

“Even so, you must have rest, Akashi-sama,” the rabbit told him, and his next action surprised Seijuurou even more than his previous one – enveloping him in a hug. But it was not an unwelcome gesture.

“Just for a moment, rest here, Akashi-sama,” Kouki whispered softly.

“It’s not appropriate Kouki,” Seijuurou responded, but he made no indication of moving despite his words.

“I know. But you’re not home right now, you don’t need to put up a front for anyone. Rest, or you’ll make everyone worry.”

Seijuurou hesitated, but gave in. “Just for a small moment then.”

Making himself comfortable on the bed with the rabbit, Seijuurou closed his eyes, intending only to rest for a few minutes. The fatigue, however, was catching up to him, and the rhythmic stroking from Kouki’s hand was quick to lull him to sleep.

-

“You may not know it, but that child often prays for you.” The voice speaks from the shadows, but that’s not the detail that makes the kitsune recognize it. In truth he could distinguish any one of his oldest companions without too much of any trouble. They had been in training with him when he had first been chosen as a successor, after all, and they had spent years beside each other.

“Perhaps so, but he is yours, Tetsuya, and this visit will be my last.”

“You don’t have to keep yourself closed off, Akashi-kun.”

What did Tetsuya know? It was not a matter as simple as that, but Seijuurou wouldn’t be one to correct what the usagi thought either. “I’m not.”

-

Restoration has long since been finished throughout the lands, but Kouki’s mind cannot help itself from being distracted by thoughts of the kitsune who had not visited him since the day he told Kouki about his followers returning.

He sighs for the tenth time since this morning.

He misses the kitsune.

-

“Furihata-kun, I need you to deliver something to the Shrine of Fire. Since you were there for three years, I thought you would be the most suited to go. Can you do that?” Shigehiro asks, tapping his fan against his cheek as he leaned against the doorway.

“Of course!”

-

It was strange, stepping foot onto smooth pavement that he had last seen scorched with fire. For a moment, his mind returned back to the last time he had been there, but he forced himself out of his daze. This time was different. There were no enemies lurking about, everything was fine. Even so, he took a deep breath to steady himself, before heading up the stairs.

The fox standing guard saw him before he reached the top, and upon recognizing the rabbit, jumped down to help him come the rest of the way up. “Furihata-san! We weren’t informed of your visit. How are you?”

“I’m well, thank you. How about yourself?” Kouki asked, straightening up and patting his pocket to make sure the message hadn’t fallen out during his trek.

“We’ve fixed up most of everything, so I’d say we’re doing well. What brings you here?”

“That’s a relief to hear,” Kouki smiled. “I was sent to deliver a message to Mibuchi-san. Is he here, by any chance?”

“Reo-nee? Yeah, he’s in his office looking over the reports. Shall I take you to him?”

“I can go myself. Thank you for the offer though, Shiro.”

“Alright. Let me know if you need anything else.”

Kouki entered the shrine and walked gingerly on the gray-white stone. He couldn’t help glancing around at the buildings. It was miraculous really, how all trace of the damages had been erased. When Sumiko had been sent flying, the remaining members of the Otherlander’s army had surged forward and vandalized what they could, destroying anything they could get their hands on.

Being the only remaining survivors, he had only been able to keep a silent watch with Mika. But even so, they had refused to sit and do nothing.

 _“Mika, do you see the flames?”_ he recalled asking. _“Sumiko-sama’s still alive, I know it!”_

_She had been anxious at the news, just as he was. “Should we go out there? I can freeze the movements of any who go near us.” But she had been using her power for too long, and was afraid of it running out at a crucial moment. Mika kneaded the fabric of her sleeve nervously, and they both cringed upon heard a crash close to them._

_Kouki shook his head. “No, I’ll go. You have to stay here and do what you can to prevent them from going any further. Since the barrier’s not working and I don’t have any useful gifts, you’re our only line of defense.”_

_Mika worried at her lip with her teeth but she nodded anyway. “I understand, but I’ll do my best to keep an eye out for you guy anyway.”_

_“Good. But no matter what, prevent them from getting into the inner quarters. Since they’ve encircled the shrine, you have to be extra vigilant.”_

_“The same to you. Good luck, Furihata-san.”_

_“And to you, Mika.”_

He shook his head to bring himself out of the memory, surprised to find his heart pounding as it had been on that day. “Snap out of it,” he told himself sternly, slapping his cheeks with his palms. Rejuvenated, he made his way to Mibuchi’s office, lightly knocking on the entrance.

“Who is it?” Reo called out, tired and annoyed. “I swear, if Hiroko’s messed up another batch of tea again...” he muttered under his breath.

“Mibuchi-san? It’s Furihata. Can I come in?”

The fox brightened at hearing the rabbit’s name. “Furi-kun? Of course! Come in, come in.”

Reo smiled at Kouki. “Have you been well?”

“Yes. And yourself?”

“Oh, you know, just swamped in paperwork.” He smiled. “What brings you here? We would have visited you, but there just hasn’t been enough time. I’m glad to see you’re doing well though.”

“I completely understand,” Kouki responded. “Everyone’s been running around like crazy at the Shrine of Night. I’m here on business, actually. I was asked to deliver this to you, Mibuchi-san.” He pulled out the white envelope and handed it over.

“It’s Reo-nee. Didn’t I tell you to stop being so formal?” Reo said as he opened and read the envelope’s contents.

“Sorry. I had forgotten.” Kouki glanced around the office. It was neat and tidy, save for the desk, which was littered all over with papers. “What did the message say?” he asked curiously.

“It’s a report on the state of affairs, nothing too special. Although Nijimura-sama might be planning to make a visit to every shrine... I do hope he gives us proper notice beforehand.” He folded the message and put it back in its envelope. “Will you be staying the night?”

The brunet shook his head. “No, I don’t think so, but thank you for the invitation.”

“When you have the time then,” Reo said and sat back down. “I look forward to seeing you again, Furi-kun.”

“Me too, Reo-nee.” Kouki said and exited the office.

He walked down the long corridors, pausing mid-step in front of the one which he knew would lead him to the kitsune’s personal chambers. But he restrained himself. He didn’t want to bother the deity for no reason, and didn’t want to make matters awkward between them either.

He was passing by the kitchen when a small crash sounded from within, piping his curiosity. “Are you alright?” he asked, hurrying over to where a fox was licking his arm.

“Yeah, but I’ve ruined another pot of tea,” he replied mournfully. “And Chihiro-san will be here in a couple minutes to pick it up for Akashi-sama. What am I going to do?”

“What’s the matter? Isn’t it just boiling water?”

“Yeah.” Hiroko let out a heavy sigh. “It really shouldn’t be so hard. But while I’m doing such a simple task, my thoughts keep drifting towards my senpai... Remembering that I’ll never see Noriko again... it gets my emotions running which then distorts and heats up the water.”

Hiroko sighed and put his head into his hands. “Even though I chose to stay, every moment was a struggle keep myself on task and focused.”

He shifted slightly in his seat, seemingly unsure of whether or not to continue. But Kouki could guess why - it couldn’t be easy, talking about his true thoughts. They knew each other though, and no matter how brief their interactions in the past had been, in light of what had happened, Kouki felt that the least he could do was listen to the other’s worries.

Encouraged by Kouki’s manner, Hiroko spoke up again. “And just when I thought I had gotten over my feelings, it just sneaked back in on me.” He shook his head. “The others feel the same as me, I know. To tell you the truth, it’s been pretty hard on all of us.” His fingers played with the hem of the red sash around his waist absentmindedly.

Kouki patted the fox’s shoulder comfortingly. “I understand. Tell you what, I’ll make the tea for you.”

Hiroko looked at him. “What? Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I made them all the time for Akashi-sama remember?” Kouki gave Hiroko a reassuring smile. “Just take a seat and relax, okay?”

Hiroko nodded and moved to sit on a stool, watching silently as Kouki cleaned up the mess and set up a new pot of water to boil over the fire.

“Did you see Noriko, Furihata-san?” Hiroko’s wondering voice filled the silent room. “Were you with her when it happened?”

Kouki didn’t answer for a moment. “I saw her in the beginning,” Kouki said quietly. “She was one of the few who stayed to fight, and she was brave.” His eyes stared vacantly at the warming water, lost suddenly to a flash of memory. But it passed just as quickly as it came. “What happened was sad, but Noriko wouldn’t have changed anything. I know I wouldn’t have, either.” He turned to face Hiroko. “Even if you can’t see her, it doesn’t mean that she’s gone forever. You can still remember her, can’t you? What would she say to you right now, if she was here?”

Hiroko stared up at the ceiling. “She would call me a dummy,” he said softly. “She would tell me to stand up straight and focus on my duties.”

“Then you should do it,” Kouki said firmly. “It would be the best way to honor her memory.”

Hiroko looked him in the eye. “Thank you, Furihata-san.”

The water finished boiling and Kouki poured it into the cup with tea leaves, stirring it lightly and adding just a dash of a certain spice he preferred to use when making tea. He was setting it down on a tray just as Chihiro arrived to take it to the kitsune.

“Furihata-san,” Chihiro spoke in surprise. “What are you doing here?”

“I was helping Hiroko, Mayuzumi-san. The tea has just been made, you can take it Akashi-sama now.”

Chihiro studied Kouki for a moment then picked up the tray. “Walk with me for a moment.”

“Eh? I don’t want to disturb Akashi-sama though.”

“Don’t worry, you won’t be coming with me all the way, just up to the corner.” Chihiro left the kitchen and Kouki followed him hesitantly.

“How have you been recovering?” Chihiro asked in that monotonous voice of his, keeping the tray he was holding steady in his hand.

“I’ve been well, thank you. I see reconstruction is going rather well. It’s like a fight never happened around here,” Kouki remarked.

“Yes, it does seem that way, doesn’t it.”

Their conversation lapsed into silence, before Chihiro broke it in that quiet way of his. “He misses you, you know. I don’t understand it completely myself, but I will admit it that it has been a little lonesome while you were away.”

Kouki was at a loss for words. This was more than he had ever heard the fox speak without some type of business directing him. In honesty, he didn’t know how to respond. “Thank you, I suppose. I’ve missed this place while I was away.”

“Why don’t you come back to stay?”

His words caught Kouki off-guard. “What?”

Chihiro stopped and faced him. “Why don’t you stay?” he repeated.

“I can’t.” His fingers stroked the hem of his light blue sash, but other thoughts also raced through his mind. Why was the fox even asking? He knew why. Kouki forced a smile. “But it would be nice if I could.”

They continued their walk up until the corner before the corridor that would lead them to the kitsune’s personal chambers.

“I’ll be taking my leave now,” Kouki said and bowed to Chihiro. “Please pass on my regards.” He left quickly before Chihiro could say another word.

His feet took him down a different, but familiar path, one that would lead him back to the entrance. It was on his way there that he noticed the monument in the courtyard. His pace slowed until he stopped moving altogether, eyes fixed on that piece of carved stone.

He didn’t know when he started moving again, but before he knew it he was standing before the monument which carried familiar names. His fingers reached out and traced over the indented names. Hot tears trickled down his cheeks and Kouki knelt down before it, folding his hands in respectful prayer for the departed.

As he got up to leave, his eye caught a trace of red on his wrist. Pulling down his left sleeve, brown eyes met with the red of the ribbon he had been given when he first started to stay at the Shrine of Fire. Even after all this time, he hadn’t taken it off. But now, it would be more than appropriate.

Pulling at one end the ribbon unraveled itself until he was holding it loose and fluttering gently in the wind. Reaching up, Kouki wrapped it around the small bulb-like flower set at the top of the stone’s arch, tying it so that the wind would not carry it away.

Looking at that lightly fluttering piece of cloth, a part of Kouki couldn’t help feeling at peace, not like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, but as if he finally had a moment of closure to accept what had occurred. That, and the deep secret he harbored within his heart was accepted, feeling relief at being saved but at the same time guilty, because he had been so close to the brink of death that he could have joined them in their journey. But that would not have been what they wanted. Standing in front of the stone that honored them, Kouki finally understood that.

-

“Akashi-sama, your tea,” Chihiro announced with a small knock, entering the room afterwards.

“Thank you, Chihiro. Was there anything else?”

“Nothing at all,” Chihiro replied and set the cup down on Akashi’s desk. “I’ll take my leave now.”

Seijuurou nodded and took a sip from the cup. He was soothed by the taste, but started when he realized why it was familiar.

“...Kouki?”

-

After that first delivery, Kouki found himself running more errands that required him to go to the Shrine of Fire. At that point, he seemed to always be on the foxes’ premises, much like it had been before, when he was forced to live there.

His relationship with the attendants hadn’t changed at all, except for the fact that they were friendlier with him than they were before. Aside from running errands from shrine to shrine, Kouki took it upon himself to assist in any way he could at the Shrine of Fire. He felt obligated to, as every member had been thinly spread out with a score of duties. Even if it was a small, insignificant thing, Kouki took care of anything that caught his eye, hoping it would bring comfort to the foxes after they returned home from a long day.

Though he interacted with every member of the household, Kouki never actually encountered the deity to whom the shrine belonged to. It wasn’t that they were avoiding each other – they were quite courteous to one another when they ran into each other by chance – but the fact of it was that their schedules never allowed them to meet. Now that the internal affairs had been taken care of, Seijuurou had started making personal rounds to the Firelands, visiting every village personally to make sure it matched the reports. Not only did he listen to the concerns of the people, but his appearance also gave them hope, reassuring and renewing in them their faith.

Kouki, on the other hand, rarely went outside the shrine’s boundary. He was too busy going from room to room and checking in with the kitsune’s followers to make sure that the internal affairs would keep running smoothly. Because he hadn’t been assigned any specific tasks, he often prepared and delivered meals to ensure everyone was working in full health. And when he wasn’t doing that, he was serving the usagi in the Shrine of Night.

Needless to say, they weren’t able to encounter each other very often.

-

It’s late one night when the rabbit decides to stay over, and as he makes his rounds, notices the light under the kitsune’s door still shines. So he returns to the kitchen and brews a cup of tea, hoping it would help soothe the other.

He knocks on the door lightly, and the small scratches of writing stop for only the briefest of seconds, before it resumes, a command for him to enter filling the silence between them.

The rabbit enters the room, lightly closing the door behind him, and sets down the cup on Akashi’s desk. Briefly, those mismatched eyes flicker up to meet his own. “Thank you,” Seijuurou says, and Kouki’s breath catches in his throat. As this was the first in a long time that they had the opportunity to be alone together, he finds that words have, for the moment, failed him. But he’s quickly brought out of this daze by Seijuurou’s concerned gaze and clears his throat to cover up the moment.

“You’re welcome,” Kouki responds, but as they are both unsure of what to say, silence falls between them, slowly thickening the air.

Seijuurou dispels it first, before it can become too intimidating of a wall to breach. “You may sit, Kouki.” He watches as the brunet takes a seat on the floor in front of his desk, letting his eyes trace every motion the rabbit makes. It has been too long since he had properly seen the other.

“I appreciate the effort you’ve been making here Kouki. Everyone speaks highly of you.” Seijuurou said as he sipped the cup of tea he had been given. It tasted wonderful, as usual. He couldn’t help the way his lips slightly curved up, showing his delight.

“It’s my pleasure, really. I’m happy to help.” Kouki didn’t miss Seijuurou’s expression – how could he, when all he could do was stare? He also didn’t miss the faint traces of fatigue on the other’s face and in the movements of his body language.

“Akashi-sama, you’ve been overworking yourself again. I know you have duties, but you have to take care of your health.” One would not normally be so bold when speaking to the divine, but Kouki was an exception, having already seen the kitsune’s vulnerable side.

“It can’t be helped. Nijimura-senpai is due to visit in a week or so.” Seijuurou responded then gave a small chuckle. “It always amazes me how much detail captures your attention. And your boldness to speak it aloud – really, it is admirable.”

Kouki’s face grew red. “I can’t help it,” he muttered. “I notice everything because I can’t take my eyes off you.” The words slipped out without his meaning to, but once spoken, he found that he didn’t want to take his words back. He wanted his feelings known, he wanted the kitsune to hear the words of his heart. “Akashi-sama, I like you a lot. Actually, I think this feeling can be called l-love.” He couldn’t speak the last word without a stutter, his nerve failing him at the last minute.

Seijuurou was caught completely off-guard by the rabbit’s sudden confession, but hearing words he never thought would be said spoken aloud caused his heart to well up with unexpected happiness. His next words caught them both by surprise. “I care for you a great deal, Kouki. I do not mean these words lightly. But how can you be convinced your emotion is not just from friendship?”

“Do you want it stay just that? Friendship I mean.” Kouki’s voice bold, curious, and Seijuurou responded without thinking. “No, I do not.”

They took a moment to absorb each other’s sudden confessions, daring to hope the moment was not some fantasy brought on by fatigue. Hesitant, but determined, Kouki responded, clarifying his intentions. “Akashi-sama, I want to stay with you. Forever, if you’ll have me. I want to be more than a friend in your eyes.”

Seijuurou’s heart swelled with unrecognized emotions. What Kouki said... it meant the world to him. Carefully, he chose his next words. “To hear you say that... brings me great joy, Kouki. Indeed, nothing would make me happier.” A soft smile plays at his lips. “However, this is not a light matter.” His eyes studied the other carefully. “If we do this, there will be no going back. I will ask you once more. Are you certain?”

“I am. If... if you’ll have me, I’ll stay by your side forever. Here, in the Shrine of Fire as one of the inhabitants, not just a visitor. Here, in the Firelands as one of its citizens... as one of your followers.”

Seijuurou stands up from his seat and walked over to where Kouki is seated. He kneels in front of him, pressing their foreheads together. “Will you truly do this?” He whispers, eyes searching deeply into those warm, familiar orbs. “Will you give yourself up to me? Will you become my other half?”

Kouki smiles at Seijuurou with love and fondness, a single word falling from his lips.

“Gladly.”

Seijuurou returns the smile with a warmth of his own. “Then, once you’ve settled matters with Tetsuya, and return, we’ll hold the ceremony.”

Kouki’s heart swelled with happiness. “I love you, Akashi-sama,” he repeated, voice laced with emotion.

Seijuurou let out a happy laugh. Suddenly, he felt that all the weight he had been unconsciously carrying vanish from his shoulders. “Call me Seijuurou, Kouki. I grant you that right.”

“Nothing would make me happier... Seijuurou.”

-

“Kuroko-sama? May I come in?” Kouki says as he knocks lightly on the door, nervous.

“...Enter.”

He steps into his deity’s personal chambers, quietly closing the door behind him. Tetsuya is seated on a small cushion in the middle of the room, where he had been meditating. The usagi says nothing as the rabbit approaches, and then kneels before him, head bowed.

“Kuroko-sama, I have something to ask of you.”

Receiving no response, Kouki brings his eyes up to see a knowing look reflected in the other’s soft orbs.

“You already know, don’t you?” he whispers in awe.

Tetsuya gives Kouki a gentle smile. “How could I not?” His eyes flickered down to see the object that had been set between them.

“So Akashi-kun is serious in his intentions.”

For between them lay a red sash, signifying its wearer to be of the Firelands, under the faith of the Deity of Ruling Flame. But it was not just any sash – it was red embroidered with gold, the kitsune’s mark of his chosen lover, much like how the usagi himself had granted Shigehiro the sash of light blue and black so long ago.

“I have to admit, I was preparing for this moment. I had long suspected it would come to this sooner or later.” He stood up and motioned his follower to do the same. “Bare to me your heart, Furihata-kun.”

Kouki pulls apart the top of his robes at Tetsuya’s request, waiting quietly for his next instruction.

With two fingers, (the index and the middle), Tetsuya reaches out and writes the character for _release_ , each stroke glowing light blue until the character showed clearly on Kouki’s person. It was at that moment, while Tetsuya was still hovering on the final stroke, that his light blue orbs met Kouki’s determined brown eyes that stared back at him, unflinching and unwavering in resolve.

In that moment, while they are still connected, their souls communicate their parting words.

_I am grateful for all that you have done for me, Kuroko-sama. I have always carried thanks in my heart since the moment you saved me from death on that snowy day._

_It is you whom I should thank, Furihata-kun. You have been one my most devoted followers in the time we have been together. Know that I don’t begrudge you for your decision. Rather, I’m very pleased to know that you have found happiness, though it may not be here, with me. If I may say so, I think red suits you rather well. Please give my regards to Akashi-kun._

Tetsuya speaks aloud, giving Kouki one last chance to change his mind. “Are you sure about this?” Light blue eyes searched the brown orbs before him for any sign of doubt. “This is not a light matter.” His words reflect the severity of what is about to take place.

The brunet only nods in confirmation. His determination has not wavered one bit, a testimony of the strength of his feelings. “I’m sure.”

With a flick of his wrist, Tetsuya completes the last stroke, and the finished character shines brightly before breaking in activation. The usagi gave the rabbit a smile, pulling him into an embrace. “Then it is done,” he whispered, his mouth against the other’s ear.

Tears trickled down his cheeks but the rabbit couldn’t contain his grin, his smile lighting up his whole face in happiness. “Thank you, Kuroko-sama!” he said and hurriedly fixed his clothes. Picking up the red sash, Kouki undoes the light blue sash he wore around his waist, offering the cloth back to the usagi. But Tetsuya shakes his head and pushes it back to him.

“Keep it. It was I who decided to give it to you.”

“Yes, Kuroko-sama,” Kouki says, tucking it securely between the folds of his robes and then settling his new sash around his waist. He bows deeply to his former deity once more, before dashing away with uncontained excitement.

A fond smile plays on Tetsuya’s lips when Shigehiro approaches him from behind, coming from one of the side entrances. “I’m glad to finally see that Akashi-kun found someone,” he remarks in that quiet way of his. “It’s even better that his chosen partner is Furihata-kun. They’re better together, especially since the heart of that child is so uniquely sincere. Their union will bring me relief, honestly. I’m happy for them.”

-

**vi. cermony**

-

“With this vow I promise myself to you. No matter what may happen I swear to stay by your side as your other half.”

“With this vow I bind you to myself, and in turn I bind myself to you. From this moment on, we are halves of each other and will always be together.”

“I, Furihata Kouki, formerly of the Shadowlands, humbly offer myself to you.”

“I, Akashi Seijuurou, Deity of the Ruling Flame, accept this humble offering.”

“As the witness of the Heavens, I hear and acknowledge this union. With the power residing in me, Nijimura Shuuzou, I declare the two of you united. This vow may now be sealed.”

The two joined each other in a loving embrace, and with happiness shining in their eyes, brought their lips together to meet in a kiss. With that gesture, the rite was complete.

-

The Firelands have always been governed by the Fox’s Court. The inhabitants were ruled under the watchful eye of the kitsune they worshipped. Though it had at first been an unusual sight, the fact that their deity was now always accompanied by a brown rabbit became accepted by all. And it would forever stay that way, under this kitsune’s reign.

-

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Written: December 4th – 20th, 2014


End file.
